


[podfic] Skip To The Good Bit

by croissantkatie



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was MJ who said that she runs a nightclub that Gwen’s never been to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Skip To The Good Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skip To The Good Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364134) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122768.zip) / [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122769.zip) / 1:51


End file.
